Personal video recording (PVR) devices provide a convenient means for individuals to view video content. Nonetheless, users may be forced to sift through numerous video content selections recorded by the PVR in order to find video content that they wish to view. Moreover, a user may not be able to readily determine whether a video content selection recorded by another user has been viewed and may be deleted to free up space to record additional video content. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of storing video content.